


You say 'Hey!', I say 'Fuck you!'

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Pining, i hope i finish this, there's a slight pretend boyfriend scene, they always say they hate each other, this was really fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: They hate each other. That was possibly the most accurate word to describe whatever Wonwoo and Mingyu had between them: HATE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on October and like, as always, remained in my drafts for, I think, around four months? Since I accidentaly deleted all the second part and got really discouraged about it but I'm just glad I didn't give this up. This is so fun to write, actually, and my brain doesn't usually pull some nice flowing shit like this. (Well, for me). So, yeah. I do hope this wouldn't remain a WIP though. I think I'm half finished with the story in my head so I hope the gods of fanfiction bless me with inspiration and all I have to do is just write this down. I am blabbering again.
> 
> Anyways, this is quite similar to the SOONHOON AU I've written on twitter because I stole from this fanfiction (gosh, unoriginal) but yeah, if you see it and notice the likeness, well. HAHA. Also, the title, hmm... there's really no explanation for it. It was literally a dialogue inside my head (but I haven't written it).
> 
> So, I hope that you guys would have fun reading this. Thank you!

They hate each other. That was possibly the most accurate word to describe whatever Wonwoo and Mingyu had between them: hate.

It is a strong word, as their friends would tell them, but no word was more fitting than that. Hate.

Wonwoo hated Mingyu's guts and his noise, his entire being.

Mingyu hated how snobbish and sarcastic Wonwoo was, he also hated his entire being.

They just didn't click no matter what the situation was, not even with their mutual interest which was video games. Harmless trash talk that suddenly became too much, bruising each others ego's and th next thing their friends knew, they were up each other's throats and driving each other up the wall.

Maybe it was because Wonwoo was too much for Mingyu, and Mingyu was too much for Wonwoo. They didnt know in what way, but they knew they just couldnt handle each other.

They figured that maybe they were just those peopleㅡthe kind that didn't get along no matter what, the kind that couldn't be left alone in a room not even as a joke , and that was why they did their best to avoid each other like the plague.

It was good, at first. Wonwoo and Mingyu managed to ignore each other despite having almost the same classes. They had their friends there, too, so it wasn't really a problemㅡ nor would it ever be a problem to ignore each otherㅡbut things started to get shitty when a professor in their Sophomore year, came up with a very bright, very new, very original idea of pairing up students for a project.

Despite Wonwoo silently and sincerely praying for _"Anyone but Kim Mingyu",_ things just did not fucking go according to plan.

"Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu," their professor announced and both men stood up from where they were seated, giving each other death glares before walking up to the front and claiming the paper on their teachers hand.

"Can't we change partners?" Mingyu spoke, sounding and looking calm but had a very clear dislike of the situation.

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes and scoffed way too loudly. "Excuse me? If anyone should ask that question, it would have to be me."

Mingyu glared at Wonwoo but turned his attention back to their professor, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, young man. As much as I would like to, but I have already planned it. If you've got, er, personal issues with each other then maybe you can set that aside just this once and pounce at each other when you're all done and the grades are in....?"

Mingyu took the paper in their professors hand, "Can you please at least give him another copy. I don't want to share."

Wonwoo scrunched his nose, "Oh, neither do I!"

Their professor, resigned, gave Wonwoo another copy and sent them off before their death glares became weapons of mass destruction or they decide to kill each other in front of him.

Wonwoo walked to his seat and was surprised to see that Mingyu was following him.

He glared, "You sit at the back."

"I know." Mingyu countered, rolling his eyes.

"Then what are you here for?" Wonwoo crossed his arms.

Mingyu waved the paper in his face, "Duh. Genius."

"I'll do it all. Just don'tㅡdon't come near me."

Mingyu looked so scandalized at that, "Excuse me but fuck you, I am not leeching off of your work! And hella fucking no, because what if you suck at making the project and you drag my grades down with yours? Fucking huge ass no."

This. This is one of the things Wonwoo hated about him. His noise, his profanities, his guts, his way of making Wonwoo feel soㅡso riled up. He could feel the back of his neck heat up in anger.

"Listen, you pompous!" Wonwoo gritted his teeth, only to be replied with a smirk from Mingyu.

"Please stop describing yourself."

While everybody else was busy, students talking to their partners for their project and how they should go about it, their professor still handing out papers, Kim Mingyu was found curled up on one of the empty desks, clutching his stomach and Jeon Wonwoo clenching his fist and their friends rushing to them as quickly as they could.

Typical day... Typical day.


	2. Chapter 2

The project went pretty well, but not their relationship, nope (not that they wanted it to be). They still hated each other before and after the project was done but Wonwoo was thankful that the agony of those weeks were over. He was not going to see Mingyu's face again, even if he would still, because they are classmates, but at least not that close and not that often. Wonwoo thanked the heavens for giving him his life back, void of Kim Mingyu and his bullshit.

Things didn't go the way he wanted to again and if pairing up with Kim Mingyu was shitㅡ oh, nothing could compare to how his life went downhill after that.

 

It was by the end of summer when it happened. Everyone was invited to Soonyoung's house for a celebration. It was a pretty shitty celebration, completely unnecessary in Wonwoo's opinion, and he told Soonyoung that, but his bestfriend had been adamant about celebrating the opening of senior year.

"Guys, we are seniors.... It seemed like yesterday when Jihoon and I was still dancing around each other, being shy and allㅡouch!" said boy in Soonyoung's speech elbowed his ribs.

"What he meant to say is, we are going to face the shitty world soon." Jihoon raised his beer, "Cheers!"

Wonwoo, who was stuck in the ridiculous circle him and his friends mindlessly formed when Soonyoung asked to do a cheers, raised his beer and mouthed a monoton "Cheers!" himself. He drank his beer and grimaced. He never really liked alcohol, there was nothing pleasant about it. It was just bitter.

The door suddenly opened and very loud shouting suddenly filled the room and Wonwoo turned around to look, only to be greeted by the faces of Jihoon's friends.... Mingyu, he narrowed his eyes.

"Fuck me in the ass so hard. Holy fuck." Wonwoo muttered and wondered why the world hated him so much. He actually expected to have a wonderful night, not that it was going to be, because he'd probably be escorting his friends back to their own dorms if they wanted to go home. He suddenly received a slap on the back. It was Junhui and he was dying from laughter.

"That is the strongest reaction I have ever heard of someone seeing Mingyu."

Wonwoo's eyebrows furrowed, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I can't blame you. He is a very good-looking fella." Jun continued as if he hadnt heard a thing from Wonwoo.

"Uh? Don't misunderstand?" Wonwoo tried to defend himself but repeated his own words to his head and damn, that wasn'tㅡ

"No, no. I totally get it, Wonwoo. I just hope Minghao has that same reaction if he sees me. God, I would kill to hear Minghao say that about me!"

"How many beers did you have before this?"

Jun shrugged and laughed, something told Wonwoo that his friend might not be very sober at the moment. "I don't know!"

Junhui then laughed, leaving him to join the group by the doorway, and hugging Minghao tightly making the younger hit his back repeatedly whilst suppressing a smile.

Ugh, emotionally constipated couples.

Wonwoo shook his head and as he was about to take a sip of his beer again, he felt a pair of eyes on him and there he was, Kim Mingyu, glaring at him like he was a cockroach about to spread his wings and fly at him. Wonwoo ignored him and went to the kitchen to rummage for some food in the fridge.

The night went well (as said, not really) and everyone was pretty drunk by one in the morning except for Wonwoo and Joshua who were both not fond of drinking alcoholic beverages. They were both in the kitchen, talking about random things when Soonyoung screaming their names halted them both from talking.

"Yo, we gotta play some classic game called Truth or Dare."

Wonwoo and Joshua walked to the living room, seeing eleven guys have already formed into a circle, ready to play the game.

"Hi, baby!" Seokmin waved at Joshua and the latter waved back which made Seokmin coo and pat his lap, "Please come sit with me."

Joshua rolled his eyes good-naturedly and pat Wonwoo's arm before walking to where Seokmin was at.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. If he knew he was going to be surrounded by couples tonight, he would've just passed and read a book. Damn it.

Wonwoo sat beside Soonyoung and Jihoon and immediately regretted it, remembering that the two were very sappy when drunk. But he'd rather endure a couples PDA than be seated near Kim Mingyu even though there was a reasonable amount of space beside him, enough for Wonwoo to squeeze in.

 

The game of Truth or Dare started and it pointed to Minghao first and he was dared to give someone a lap dance and it wasn't a surprise when he did it to Junhui. Jun looked a lot like he was about to pass out and Wonwoo could only shake his head after the cheer had died down and Junhui was about to buy an inhaler in the nearest pharmacy.

Next was Jihoon and he was dared to kiss anyone in the room except for Soonyoung or take two shots if he couldn't and as expected, he took two shots. Soonyoung cooed and hugged Jihoon tightly muttering I love you's and peppering kisses on his face.

It went on and on and Wonwoo silently prayed that the bottle would never stop at his direction. So far, so good.

Seungcheol, the last person pointed by the bottle who chose truth instead of dare because he was 'too old for this shit' (he's only 22) spun it again, and they all waited. Another prayer from Wonwoo and hallelujah.

It stopped at Kim Mingyu.

Everyone cheered (for some reason everybody cheered when the bottle pointed at a particular person) and there, his other friends had exchanged sinister glances, Soonyoung and Jun in particular.

"Truth or dare?" Jun asked.

"Truth?" Everyone booed. "Dare, then?" Mingyu scratched his jaw. He would've known he didn't have a choice in this friendship.

Soonyoung raised his hands like a kid in a class who's excited to share his knowledge and everyone turned to him. "You've been rooming with Jihoon since.... since forever!"

"Yeah?"

"So I dare you to move out!"

"Ha?"

Everyone laughed but Soonyoung was shaking his head frantically, like a child insisting to get his candy.

Mingyu chuckled, "You want me to be homeless or something like that? Jesus Christ. I never knew spin the bottles were this extreme."

"No! No! I mean, let's exchange rooms."

Wonwoo froze at that, automatically slapping Soonyoung's arms. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

Soonyoung didn't seem to hear him or feel the severity of his slap and his best friend (oh, should he even call him that?) continued, "I dare you to exchange rooms with me for the whole year or you and Wonwoo have to kiss each other if you refuse."

Oh, this was not good. Everyone except maybe for Soonyoung felt the tension and Wonwoo hated it. Why did he have to be dragged into this shit?

Wonwoo stood up. "Absolutely not!"

"I accept." Mingyu said silently, hiding his expression by drinking a shot and everyone in the room either gasped or had their mouths agape.

"I accept." Mingyu repeated, putting his glass down and shrugging as if the whole thingㅡthis very ridiculous dareㅡwas the most casual thing in the world, as casual as a good morning from a kind neighbor. "I mean, I don't want to kiss him. I think rooming with him would be a lot easier than kissing him."

Wonwoo could only gape. "Are you fucking kidding me!? Really!? You hate me!"

Mingyu rolled his eyes, pointing an accusing finger at Wonwoo, "No, you hate me."

"Oh! For fuck's sake!" Wonwoo raised both his hands up in the air in surrender. "Whatever, this is just a stupid dare."

"What do you mean a stupid dare?" Soonyoung piped up, "It's not! I mean, I get to room with Jihoonie in my senior year, how fucking cool is that?"

Wonwoo was then rendered speechless. He didn't know if he felt anger or betrayalㅡprobably both. He just couldn't grasp the idea of this stupid thing; why he was the sacrificial virgin for his bestfriend's relationship and why of all people did Lee Jihoon room with Kim Mingyu?! It could have been anyone, (any-fucking one!) but Kim Mingyu. God damn, fuck!

"You know what," Wonwoo said, finality in his voice, "As I said, this is a stupid dare and you drunks will forget about this tomorrow because I will notㅡnot everㅡ in my entire fucking life room with Kim Mingyu."

"Why are you so against me? I could make you pancakes in the morning, you know," Mingyu chimed in causing Wonwoo to glare at him.

"Please shut up." Wonwoo took a deep breath. "I'm leaving. You guys have fun."

"You spoiled it already." Mingyu said, irking Wonwoo more.

"You guys have fun..." Wonwoo then pointed a finger at Mingyu and finished with, "except you."

Wonwoo left the party fuming and praying to God that whatever the fuck just happened would be just like what he said: a stupid dare.

Oh, boy, was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never stayed in a dorm before so I really don't know if exchanging rooms is a thing. Let's just pretend it works even if it doesn't HAHA.


	3. Chapter 3

There was another thing Wonwoo hated about Kim Mingyu aside from his guts and his noise and him being Kim Mingyu in general; Wonwoo hated how stubborn he was. He hated how his head was like made of a fucking rock and how his brain just seemed to reject the words "NO" and "NEVER" because when the semester started and Wonwoo walked into his dorm room, all smiles and prepared to tackle Soonyoung (they hadn't seen each other after the drunken truth or dare incident) and gush about how much they missed each other (more on his friend's part than Wonwoo's), there he was.

There the fuck he was, with his boxes and his suitcase, standing in the middle of the fucking room, deep in fucking thought and Wonwoo reflexively threw the books in his hand at him.

Mingyu was hit on the back with Wonwoo's books which caused said man to be startled and turn to him with the most irritated look on his face but when he saw that it was Wonwoo on the doorway, equally surprised as him, the irritation turned into a shit-eating grin.

"Hey, new roommate." Mingyu greeted, looking and sounding way too fucking smug for Wonwoo's liking.

"Well, fuck me," Wonwoo muttered to himself, resigned. He felt like his soul just left his body. All of this was ridiculous and he prayed again that this was all a dreamㅡno, a nightmare.

Mingyu smirked, "Oh, right now? God, it's too early. I haven't even made you pancakes yet."

Wonwoo breathed in, tried to calm himself down before he spoke again. He must not let Mingyu see how much this was affecting him or he'd think he won.

"What are you doing here?"

Mingyu shrugged, "Doing the dare, keeping a promise, and making a couple happy."

Wonwoo eyed his suitcase. Do you think he'd exert much effort if this was the one he threw next? His expression suddenly turned hard and angry.

"This is not your room!"

"Well, it is now. Soonyoung gave me his keys already so, uh?" Mingyu bent down and made a move to pick up Wonwoo's precious books on the floor and stacked them at an empty table. "What are you doing in the doorway, roommate? Come in. Make yourself at home."

"Fuck you, Mingyu. Get out." Wonwoo hissed. He wasn't really angry, he was justㅡhe was.... he didn't know what he was feeling.

Oh, yes. This was another thing he hated about Mingyu. About how he could make him feel too many emotions at once that Wonwoo, even when armed with a very wide vocabulary, wasn't able to find the right words to describe his feelings.

Mingyu looked up and Wonwoo almost choked at the intensity of his gaze. The way it just bored holes through his soul and gave him the chillsㅡthe bad kind, definitely the bad kind of chill 

"Nice try but I'm not spending my last year in college homeless or crashing at my friend and his boyfriend's dorm," 

Mingyu crossed the room in a few strides, those damn long legs leading him quickly to where Wonwoo was standingㅡand now they were face to face. Mingyu's got a few inches on Wonwoo but it didn't intimidate him in the least, if anything, he was just happy that he was going to hurt his neck looking (down) at him.

"So?" Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, sarcasm dripping over that one simple word. Mingyu smirked.

"So do whatever the fuck you want, say whatever the fuck you want but you're not driving me out of this room. You and I are stuck together until school ends and that's how it's going to be."

Wonwoo gritted his teeth, "Let's see."


	4. Chapter 4

Wonwoo ended up driving himself out of his dorm room instead. He intentionally woke up early even if his classes started at 9AM and left the room so he wouldn't see Mingyu waking up, shirtless not to mention. He'd crash over at Soonyoung and Jihoon's and explicitedly told them that it was payback for them being assholes and the two understood but then Wonwoo didn't really know if the revenge was worth it especially when they got way too sappy in the morning with morning kisses and cuddles. Ew.

So he usually just crashed at Jun and Minghao's place. They were a sappy couple (too fucking sweet ants would've feasted on them by now), but at least they didn't rub it in Wonwoo's face.

The couple got together after Wonwoo left the party because of a shit truth or dare game. Junhui apparently couldn't take all the feelings he had for Minghao and confessed when they were left alone. Minghao felt the same way and voila, a happy, sappy couple.

"Won..." Jun groaned from his bed as Wonwoo was leaning on the closed door of Minghao and Jun's shared room.

Minghao was already in the kitchen preparing some quick breakfast and smiled at the two men. "Hey, Jun? Wake up now. We'll have breakfast. Wonwoo, you, too. I know you haven't eaten."

"But I'm nakee~eed." Jun whined and Wonwoo squeezed his eyes shut. God, he really didn't want to know. Ugh. So much for 'not rubbing it in his face'.

Wonwoo went to the kitchen and marvelled at the smell of the food Minghao had prepared. He wanted to cry. He wished he could have someone who would prepare something like this for him in the morning.

"Mingyu's a pretty great cook and is a bottomless pit. That man cannot live wihout chewing even for a second, so I don't understand why he starves you, Wonwoo." Minghao commented, shaking his head. "He's gotta take care of you, you know."

Wonwoo made a face, "I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself and I would rather die than eat what he cooks."

Minghao chuckled.

Junhui entered the small kitchen just in time Wonwoo was scooping rice on his rice bowl. He wore nothing but his boxers and Wonwoo shook his head.

"'Sup, Wonwoo, my man?" Jun greeted.

"'Sup?" Wonwoo greeted back with no life.

"You and Mingyu in another love quarrel again?"

Wonwoo sighed, "Please don't joke about things like that I don't want to ruin my appetite."

"Oh, geez." Junhui walked over to Minghao in the kitchen sink and whispered to his ear a 'good morning' and 'you should eat now, too' then kissing the side of his head. Jun joined Wonwoo after helping Minghao prepare. They all ate in silence but Jun being the really talkative one among the three of them couldn't help the deafening silence.

"Your class isn't until nine today, so why are you up and dressed at seven again?" Jun asked and Wonwoo didn't know how he chewed and talked at the same time.

Wonwoo shrugged as an answer and kept eating. The food's too delicious and he shouldn't be thinking about anything other than the feast before him but Jun was hard headed and very persuasive and he wouldn't give up until he didn't get his answers, answers he had heard before.

Wonwoo groaned, "I told you, I don't want to see him."

"Ah..." Jun pursed his lips into a thin line, looking like a disappointed parent. There was quite a long stretch of silence until there was someone who broke it off again but surprisingly it wasn't Jun.

"How did this whole thing start between you and Mingyu, though? This whole cat-dog thing?" Minghao asked, "I mean, I havent been around that long, so I really don't know. Did he do something... bad to you? What started it?"

Wonwoo thought about it. What started it? Why was he soㅡwhy was he so annoyed and angry at Mingyu to the point of hate? What started it?

Wonwoo thought deep and hard and racked his brain for answers but it looked like he didn't have to because Jun was laughing and hitting Minghao's arm.

"Oh! Oh! I remember this one clearly!" Jun excitedly stated, snapping Wonwoo out of his daze and grabbing Minghao's full attention, "It was in sophomore year, it was when Soonyoung introduced Jihoon to us as his boyfriend, along with his friends, of course Mingyu was there and then I just caught Wonwoo staring at Mingyu with the sourest frown in the whole universe, like," Jun did a very bad impression of his 'sour frown', "and I walked up to him and asked him what's wrong and he said...."

_"I hate him." Wonwoo said, arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face._

_Jun furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled, "Why? The guy is just... the guy is just smiling, Won?"_

_Wonwoo's expression turned darker, "Exactly."_

"Believe me or not, honey, he disliked Mingyu because he was whipped for his smile." Jun laughed way too loud and Minghao was obviously suppressing his giggles. 

Wonwoo looked insulted at the couple's reaction to the reason why he hated Mingyu.

Jun clutched his stomach, wiping at the corners of his eyes. It wasn't funny, not in the least. Jun was just very weird.

"Excuse me, stop romanticizing everything and making me sound like I'm whipped." Wonwoo countered. "That's justㅡew."

"You are whipped! Jesus!" Jun protested. Wonwoo shook his head and looked at Minghao, hoping that he would take his side.... alas, a traitor. Jun's boyfriend just looked down at his plate, a very wide and undeniabe smile on his face.

"You both suck." Wonwoo remarked as he stuffed an omelette in his face.

It was ten in the evening when Wonwoo got back to his own dorm. By that time, he was sure Mingyu was asleep and so he preferred that time to come back.

Wonwoo opened the door to his dorm and the first thing he saw was Kim Mingyu sprawled on his own bed (without a shirt on again).

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and threw himself on his bed, squeezing his eyes shut. He was tired. He was so tired of all his classes, of all the sitting down, of all the information that his brain must digest. He just wanted toㅡ

"Oh, you're home."

Wonwoo snapped his head way too quickly he thought he might have given himself whiplash to look at the owner of that deep, gravelly voice. Wonwoo huffed, turning his back on Mingyu but that didn't stop the other from talking.

"Change your clothes before you sleep, asshole."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, thank you very much." Wonwoo said sarcastically.

There was silence and then a sigh.

"Look, I know you hate me with all the fiber of your being but at least eat the pancakes I make in the morning. It's a real disrespect to waste food, plus Minghao's been scolding me about starving you when it's not my fault."

This caught Wonwoo's attention but didnt make him look back at Mingyu, "Y-You actually made pancakes?"

"I always do and it's been a week and it's either they go to waste or down other people's stomach's so please."

There was shuffling, sounds of sheets moving and being moved and at this, Wonwoo slowly looked over his shoulder. Mingyu was already facing away from him, blanket thrown all over his body.

Wonwoo was surprisedㅡnot that he would ever admit that to anybodyㅡbut he was really surprised that the whole thing about the  pancakes wasn't a joke.... or maybe it was and he was just dumb enough to believe it.

To prove that the pancakes existed, Wonwoo slowly got up from his bed and headed to the small kitchen they had. He looked around, pretending to search for water in the fridge in case Mingyu woke up.

Wonwoo spotted the table and slowly peeked. He looked over his shoulder, still scared that Mingyu might pop in the room, but all thoughts in his head vanished, when there, on top of their small table, he saw a plate of stacked, cold pancakes...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is homophobia, bullying and name calling in this chapter.

 Days and weeks passed by quickly. Wonwoo was doing well in his class, he and Mingyu found a new way to avoid each other and leave each other in peace, seeing each other only when necessary which was NEVER (although the pancakes along with all the other food never stopped and Wonwoo had to eat them out of guilt because Mingyu was guilt-tripping him about food going to waste) and it was all good.

It was all good until Wonwoo found himself in the cafeteria in front of a bunch of people whom he'd call his classmates before but 'jerks' suited them more.

"Hey, Wonwoo." The guys name was Alex and he had bullied Wonwoo about his sexuality when they were in high school, telling him he'd die alone because he was a faggot had greeted him with that very irritating shit-eating grin on his face. Oh, God.

Wonwoo only stared. He didn't feel like talking, he never felt like talking to assholes and they were holding the line, blocking his way to go get his food.

"Oh, Wonwoo.." another man, this time Wonwoo couldn't remember the name but could remember clearly that he was one of his bullies. He smiled, "Years of not seeing you and I must say," he gave Wonwoo a once over, a mocking smile on his face, "still the same old guy we knew in high school."

On cue, the other guys in the back joined in on the laughter and holy fuck, Wonwoo looked around and found that almost everyone in the cafeteria was already looking at them. Fucking shit - oh and yeah, luck was on his side today because Kim Mingyu was right there, tray in his hands and on his way to get his food. He'll pass by Wonwoo and he would hear the conversation between him and his nightmares and he'd have material to bully Wonwoo. Fuck Wonwoo sideways. Can this day get any fucking better?

Wonwoo felt himself tremble. All the anxiety that he had experienced in high school came rushing back all at once. He felt light headed, he wanted to throw up. He wanted to run away, but running away meant that he didn't change, that he was still the same scared and confused high schooler he once was and that meant he'd prove these assholes right. He wasn't going to let that happen. Never again. This is college, this is different and he can do whatever the fuck he wanted with his life and he could say whatever the fuck he had to rightfully say to assholes like them but before he could, the first guy with the shit eating grin had spoken first.

"So are you still a... what do they call that? A homosexual?" The man made a move to peek behind his back mockingly. "I told you, Wonwoo, being a homo meant you're going to fucking die alone."

Oh, God. Wonwoo felt the corners of his eyes sting and he wanted to say something back, he wanted to shout at this bitch's face and tell him how much of an asshole he was and how small his brain was, but his mind was blank. He had nothing.

The old Wonwoo that cowered at his bullies had come back. The boy that hated himself and his sexuality. The boy that questioned why he couldn't be normal like everyone else was slowly taking over him. The confidence that Wonwoo had built in the years that he'd come to accept himself with the help of his friends had crumbled in just a blink of an eye and it was all because of the monsters in his past. He could feel his eyes burn more, the tears threatening to spill and he was afraid to show the weakness he once displayed. He was afraid that they'd use this as an ammunition to bully him further. Wonwoo was afraid.

Suddenly, all the thoughts in his mind vanished when he felt a hand on the nape of his neck and a pair of plush lips on his own.

It all happened so fast... So fast that Wonwoo had no chance to think but only to feel.

The kiss was not... it wasn't...it shouldn't have made him feel at ease. It shouldn't have the power to vanquish all the negative thoughts in his mind and yet it did. It was a simple kiss, lips against another one's own. He wasn't moving and Wonwoo wasn't too.

They were just there, standing and kissing. Wonwoo felt his bottom lip in between a pair of soft ones and an inhale, an imaginary whisper of a three-letter word, the type that he'd only seen in movies - the one where the two characters loved each other dearly, the one where they won't let go of each other no matter what. Wonwoo shouldn't have closed his eyes and the hand on the back of his head shouldn't feel that protective... He shouldn't feel...

"Hi, love." Mingyu said, once he released Wonwoo's lips and Wonwoo - Wonwoo was just too.. too... he didn't know. He really didn't know. He didn't know what he felt and if he forced himself to talk, he was afraid a sob would come out instead of his words.

The kiss made it hard for him to open his eyes or to keep his knees from wobbling and he shouldn't be feeling that way because it was Kim Mingyu... but when he opened his eyes, slowly, Mingyu was smiling at him and looking at him as if the sun shone out of his fucking ass. His gaze bored holes through Wonwoo and it was all so much - too much emotions, too much going on inside of Wonwoo and the next thing he knew he was giving Mingyu another kiss, a very sensual, reserved-for-a-lover-kiss and said:A

"Hey, love."

Mingyu was equally surprised and Wonwoo saw it. Wonwoo saw the flash of shock in Mingyu's face but he was a great actor, masking the shock with a smug smile on his face quickly. He wondered if Mingyu had done this many times to other people before.

"Are they bothering you?" Mingyu asked, letting go of Wonwoo and facing Wonwoo's bullies. Mingyu was tall but it never intimidated Wonwoo even a bit. However his bullies seemed to be really terrified of him. It took Wonwoo a moment to realize that it wasn't his height that they're afraid of but the look of pure murder on his face.

"Uh, Mingyu, I don't think they're worth it..." Wonwoo instinctively held on to Mingyu's arm to stop him from stepping closer. Mingyu still held the death glare contest with his bullies but he seemed less murder-y now. If less murder-y meant he was still glaring daggers at them but letting Wonwoo stop him. "M-Mingyu."

Mingyu turned to him, his expression morphing into a soft one quickly. Although there was still the furrow of his eyebrows. "It's okay, babe. I'm good." He was not good. The anger was still evident on his face and his breathing deeply as if calming himself down.

Wonwoo smiled at him, "I got this now. Go get your food."

"No." Mingyu said firmly, "I'm not leaving you with them."

Wonwoo wanted to flick his forehead but okay, whatever.

Wonwoo stepped in front of his bullies, calm and collected. There were a lot of things on his mind, but he knew what he wanted to say.

"You know what, even if you think you're better than me for some unknown reason, I don't hate you all. In fact, I am very grateful for everything that you did to me. You honestly made me stronger and tougher. But most of all, you showed me exactly the kind of man that I never want to be. I may have been the same timid man I was before - but with an improved fashion sense, I'd admit - but I am not the same man who was scared of you. I am not scared and will never be, not anymore." Wonwoo smiled, then a sigh of relief followed. It wasn't much of a speech, just something that he truly felt in his heart and he was proud of himself because finally he got to say it. He looked at Mingyu but he couldn't exactly describe his expressionㅡwell, if he really was going to try, it would probably be a proud motherㅡhe turned to his bullies and smirked. He wasn't going to do it but a voice inside his head said that he should, and so he flipped them off.

Wonwoo didn't even register what happened next but he grabbed Mingyu's hand and ran out of the cafeteria. He didn't know where, honestly. He just wanted to get away from there, away from people, away from everyone... and the tiny squeeze he felt in his hands was like a message telling him that it was fine.

It will all be fine.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Wonwoo and Mingyu found themselves in the open field of their school with Wonwoo still holding on to Mingyu's wrist as he stared at nothing in particular. It took a while for the other boy to realize that he was still holding on to Mingyu so tight, like he was his life line, and the moment he did, he flinched and removed his hand as quickly as he could.

There were no words said to each other as Wonwoo sat down on the grassy field. Wonwoo didn't know what face Mingyu was making or if he would follow Wonwoo or just leave. Surprisingly, he sat down beside Wonwoo with a reasonable distance. Again, they didn't speak, just letting the warm wind blow on their faces and the awkward silence engulf them.

Mingyu felt sorry. Mingyu felt very sorry for doing something so rash and something very inappropriate, something Wonwoo's actual boyfriend should have done and not him and that was to protect him.

Wonwoo didn't need the saving, he knew that, too. Wonwoo was way too smart for those scumbags he could've taken them down with a badass one liner. Mingyu knew that and yet, he let himself be ruled by his heart and anger the moment he heard them making fun of Wonwoo and his sexuality. Because nobody deserved shit like that, he reasoned to himself.

He breathed in, torn between making the decision of talking to the man beside him and explaining himself or to just fuck it all and let Wonwoo hate him more - it's not like they were best buds before so Wonwoo hating him was nothing but a trivial thing.

"Mingyu..."

Mingyu jolted, his eyes wide in shock. "Y-Yeah?"

"You.." Wonwoo breathed in deeply, looking at the ground, everywhere but Mingyu, "You didn't have to do that."

Mingyu wanted to roll his eyes because  _guess what Jeon Wonwoo, I fucking know and yet I still fucking did!_ but he didn't, and just sighed. "I'm sorry."

This time Wonwoo looked up at him, confused. "Sorry? For what?"

"For doing.... that. I really shouldnt have." Mingyu sighed. "You can hate me for it, like, absolutely abhor me. I don't care. It's not like it's going to change anything." Mingyu was prepared for it.

"I-I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. I mean, I technically didn't, you just went and saved my ass out there which didn't need saving by the way, so it's all your fault but still, I'm sorry."

Mingyu clenched a fist on the grass, pulling a bunch and half heartedly throwing it at Wonwoo. God, he'd expected the talk to be awkward but leave it to Jeon Wonwoo to be blunt and break the tension. Thank God, though. "You are a huge asshole and seriously, if you take out all the apologie, it's just you blaming it all to me."

Wonwoo didn't know why but he laughed. He laughed at something Kim Mingyu said, for the first time. Wow, that's new but... he really wasnt a fan of it...

"I'm sorry." Wonwoo said, seriously this time, looking at the open field instead of Mingyu.

Mingyu sighed, "A thank you would be much nicer."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but there was no real irritation behind it, he was going to say those words anyway, "And thank you for saving my ass - which didnt need saving, FYI."

Mingyu scoffed. "I get it. You think you're above us all that you feel the need to rub your pompousness in our faces. All right."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"I hope you choke on grass."

"I hope you get nunchucked in the balls by Minghao."

"I hope Junhui Wushu's your damn ass to the ground."

"Fuck you."

"Likewise."

Silence.

"But did you see the guys face though when we pulled that shit in front of him?"

"Ghastly."

And it was the first time they laughed together, too. Wonwoo noted.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chat chapter.

god_junhui: MINGYU KISSED WONWOO  
   
The_8: what  
   
seungCOOL: what  
   
jeongCOOL's_HONEY: where!?!?!?!?  
   
god_junhui: IN THE CAFETERIA!?!?!? IT WAS SO SUDDEN I ALMOST DROPPED MY ORANGE JUICE

The8: YOU WENT TO THE CAFETERIA WITHOUT ME????  
   
Hong_JiSeokmin: Saw it coming... ;)

god_Junhui: LET ME EXPLAIN!!! HAO!!!  
   
lee_soonyoung: FUCK ME!!!!!!!!!  
   
kwon_jihoon: Language, motherfucker.

lee_soonyoung: I'M SORRY!!!! BUT ANYWAYS WHY DOES JUN GET TO WITNESS AMAZING THINGS LIKE THIS AND NOT US

seungCOOL: whAT ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR SOONYOUNG

lee_soonyoung: MY BEST FRIEND GOT SMOOCHED BY HIS ARCHENEMY & I DIDNT GET TO SEE IT THAT'S WHAT

jeongCOOL's_HONEY: calm down

kwon_jihoon: there is no calm when it's soonyoung

The8: True dat.

lee_soonyoung: you know me well, my love

kwon_jihoon: ew

lee_soonyoung: ew means i love you in jihoon language

god_junhui: I need new friends.

The8: bye junhui

god_Junhui: just kidding i love you hao

The8: Who are you. I only know a Junhui that invites me to lunch with him.

god_Junhui: HAOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
   
Joshua's_BOYFRIEND: OH. MY. GOD.

Joshua's_BOYFRIEND: JOSHUA please PDA with me too

Hong_JiSeokmin: ily

Joshua's_BOYFRIEND: i guess that counts??

Hong_JiSeokmin: i love you

Joshua's_BOYFRIEND: awwwwwwwwwww i'm melting

hanseungkwan: GOD IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE JUICY TEA in hERE THEN I WOULD HAVE LEFT THIS GROUP A LONG TIME AGO

god_Junhui: ROOD  
   
hanseungkwan: wow i mean i cant  
   
kwaninoni: YOU ARE ALL DISGUSTING BUT YES. PAY UP, BITCHEZ!!  
   
hanseungkwan: we didnt bet on this, babe  
   
kwaninoni: oh?????? sorry.... LET'S CELEBRATE THEN?  
   
Chan_Baby: WHO ADDED BABY TO MY NICKNAME  
   
jeongCOOL's_HONEY: i did   
   
Chan_Baby: I hate you very much. But congrats Wonwoo-hyung and Mingyu-hyung!

Chan_Baby: And you are all disgusting except for Mingyu and Wonwoo-hyung.

lee_soonyoung: WOW I CANT BELIEVE MY FAVORITE LITTLE BROTHER IS PLAYING FAVORITES HMPH!

jeongCOOL's_HONEY: my child where have you learNED THIS  
   
god_Junhui: Chan? Why are you congratulating them on here....  
   
god_Junhui: Fuck....?

god_Junhui: I fucking forgot.....  
   
Wonwoo: Yes, Junhui. You are fucked.  
   
[Seen by Ming-disgusting]  
 


End file.
